The purposes of a mop made with strands or lengths of twisted cotton, viscose, nylon or other suitable fibre, natural or synthetic, are mainly the washing of surfaces usually floors and/or the absorption or taking up of fluids including those perhaps accidentally spilt. For these purposes it is necessary continuously to remove by wringing out the suds, water or other fluid previously absorbed or taken up.
Various devices are known for these purposes with the object of eliminating wringing out by hand and these devices include a wringer mechanism on a bucket so that the mop can be squeezed between rollers while being removed from the bucket. Another device includes a sleeve-like member on the mop itself and into which the mop can be drawn so that the mop is compressed by the surface of the sleeve.
However not all such devices are completely successful and it is an object of this invention to provide a mop wringer which is light, easily operated, and yet effectively removes water from the mop.
A further object is to provide a wringer which will squeeze the mop to effectively remove water from the mop and yet while being permanently attached to the mop does not inconvenience the user in the normal use of the mop.
Thus the invention includes a wringer adapted to be fitted to a mop, the wringer being adapted to slide along the mop and having means to engage the mop during movement in the direction of the mop head to squeeze the water therefrom.
Also the invention can include a combination mop and wringer, the wringer being slidable along the mop and being tubular with roller means to engage the brush and apply a squeezing action to the mop as the wringer moves to and over the mop.